Zim the Homicidal Maniac
by Tigeress08 AKA XxGothicAngelxX
Summary: Zim finally snaps and is seeking revenge on all those who have tormented him. Will Dib escape? Or will he die trying? R R please. Thankies! The final chapter is now up! Ch 10
1. Ch 1

Hiya peoples!! It's me again. Here with another story of mine. But hey, what can I say? I was bored. So bored to the point of which I am writing this. And yes, I don't know why I wrote such violent story. But anyways, this story is what happens when Zim finally snaps, and goes out and starts killing everybody that has tormented him.  
  
Anyways, down to business. I do not own Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, blah, blah, blah. You know, I gotta say the legal stuff. Don't wanna get sued. The almighty thinnest, Jhonen Vasquez, owns all of em. I wish I owned Gaz though; she is so cool.  
  
Zim, the Homicidal Maniac  
  
By GothicAngel  
  
  
  
Zim sat in his lab thinking. He seemed deep in thought, with his eyes closed and his antennas down. It was a dark gloomy night. The storming outside seemed to match his mood perfectly. It was earlier that day that Zim had to deal with Dib, not during the skool day, though. He was sick of Dib. And he vowed that as soon as he conquered Earth, he would destroy Dib. Rip his heart out of his dead body and give it to Gir. Mount his head on the wall inside his voot cruiser. This, he promised.  
  
  
  
He got up out of the chair he was sitting in, and walked over to some monitors on the wall. Looking carefully at one particular screen. There were six in all. He stared at the one in the middle. Which happened to have Dib on it, walking around in his room, obviously looking for something. A few days ago, Zim had placed a very tiny camera in Dib's room when Dib had left to go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog with Gaz and Professor Membrane.  
  
He stared intensely at the screen. His look of interest suddenly turned to a look of anger, and he slammed his fist into the screen as hard as he could. The glass from the screen shattered and fell to the floor.  
  
Zim pulled a sharp piece of glass from his hand. Admiring the green blood that stained it. Blood dripped from his gloved hand, but he didn't care. He barely even felt the pain that shot up his arm. His anger had overcome the pain. Dropping the piece of broken glass to the floor, he decided to go outside for a minute or so, despite the fearsome weather that was raging about outside like an angry bull.  
  
He took the elevator and went upstairs. Gir was nowhere to be found. But Zim didn't care. He opened the front door and walked outside.  
  
The wind blew his antennas back. He didn't care about the fact that he didn't have his disguise on. Tonight was one of those many nights that he didn't care about anything. He gazed up in the sky, watching the lightning flash through the many sheets of rain that poured down heavily upon his base. Zim was getting soaked, but still, he didn't care.  
  
This was his sixth year on Earth. And he was no closer to conquering it now than he was when he first arrived. Dib was about sixteen now. He had formed a group of friends. Zim struggled to remember that particular word. 'Friends.' Dib talked and laughed with them almost every day before and after skool. Although Dib was more mature, he still hadn't given up on Paranormal Investigation. He still chased Zim around, tried to plant spying devices in Zim's base, and he was still trying to prove that he was an alien. It was just the other day that Gir came home with one of Dib's camouflaged spying machines. Gir thought it was a leaf. Zim ordered Gir to destroy it immediately.  
  
Dib had grown a lot since he and Zim left the Elementary Skool and went on to High Skool. Zim had grown some too. He figured that it must have had something to do with some kind of force on Earth. He wasn't as tall as Dib though, maybe about a half-a-foot shorter. A few thin strands of Dib's jet- black hair hung down in his face.  
  
Zim had become very angry at his surroundings over the past few years. Mainly it was because he had made no progress in destroying Earth. But it was also because the Dib human just wouldn't stop chasing him, or trying to capture him. Almost nobody at skool came near him. Zim had become quite strong despite him only being five-foot something. Just last week when Gaz was walking by, she came a little to close to Zim and accidentally bushed against him a little bit. Zim, of course, wouldn't have that. He turned around sharply and grabbed her shoulders, making her drop her books. Then he pinned the Earth child up against the wall, pinned her hard, and stared strait into the girl's wide, frightened eyes. Gaz was a scary person, and Zim was probably the only one to be even scarier than her. Zim took a moment to study the expression on Gaz's face before speaking.  
  
"You touched me." Zim said still holding Gaz by the shoulders.  
  
"I- I didn't mean to!" Gaz stuttered frighteningly.  
  
"Do you know what I do to people who touch me?" Zim said, his eyelid lowering on his left eye. The look of pure evil and anger on his face threatened to kill Gaz. Just that look.  
  
"N-n- no."  
  
"Well then my puny minded Earth child, you're about to find out." Zim said as he took one hand off Gaz and raised it above his head.  
  
Still holding Gaz against the wall with one hand, the hand above Zim's head balled up into a fist. He was getting ready to knock Gaz unconscious, but, to his disapproval, the principal had just turned the corner and saw this.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the principal yelled as he ran over to help Gaz.  
  
You see, Zim's plan was to knock Gaz unconscious, drag her out of the skool unnoticed, and take her back to the base. After he had taken her back to the base, he would make sure she was still unconscious, and then take out the human weapon he had, a pistol, and put a bullet right between Gaz's eyes. He wouldn't have to worry about the cops finding out who did it, because they couldn't take fingerprint samples. One good thing about Irkens, is that they don't have fingerprints.  
  
After Zim had killed Gaz, he probably would have decided to just throw her away in a nearby dumpster. And he would have done all of this too, if the stupid goddamned Earth principal hadn't caught him.  
  
The principal took Zim into his office, where he suspended him for the rest of the skool year.  
  
Gaz was great full, but she hadn't realized that the principal had actually saved her life. She only thought that Zim was going to beat her up. She had no idea what his plan really was.  
  
Zim realized he was still standing outside his base in the rain. He opened the door and walked back inside. He went to bed, even though he was soaked. He didn't care. Not about anything.  
  
"I don't care," he said before falling asleep, "I just, don't care."  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Zim awoke on the sofa, and feeling quiet sleepy to his surprise. He figured he must have been up later than he had thought. Never the less, he went to stand up. When he put his hand down on the arm of the sofa, he felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm. When he brought his hand up to his face to inspect it, he suddenly remembered what had happened. Last night, the monitor, the broken glass... It all came back to him. The storm, yes, he remembered it all.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and found Gir there. Making breakfast, or, as Zim called it, a mess. Zim sighed as he inspected the kitchen. Broken eggshells on the floor, crumbs on the counter, egg yolk everywhere. And to make things worse, some kind of yellowish-brown batter in the oven was expanding, seeping out through the oven door, and gushing to the floor of his kitchen.  
  
Zim was on his way to the lab to clean out the wound on his hand, when he stepped on an egg on the floor. The egg broke opened, causing Zim to slip and fall hard on his back on the linoleum. Hitting his head.  
  
Gir was startled by the crashing sound of Zim's fall, and looked back. Seeing it was only his master, Gir walked over to him.  
  
"Hiya master! Want some breakfast?" Gir asked in a cheery voice.  
  
Zim, on the other hand, was not as cheery.  
  
"No, Gir, I don't want any breakfast! Today is probably going to be the single worst day of my life! I have a sore hand, and now I'm all sticky with egg yolk, my back hurts, and I have a headache!" Zim said as he struggled to stand. His legs were a little shaky from the fall, but he managed to stand up. Only to take a step and fall right back down again. That set him off.  
  
"BUT WHAT I DO WANT IS FOR YOU TO CLEAN UP YOUR DISGUSTING MESS RIGHT NOW!" he screamed as he stood up and clenched his fists, "You call what you make 'breakfast'? What you make is the most hideous excuse for a breakfast, that I've ever had the misfortune to have slither down my throat! Clean up this mess, NOW!" he yelled at the poor little robot, and then picked Gir up and threw him, face first, into a mess of egg slime on the floor.  
  
The look on his face was as if looking strait at your doom, and you knew you where going to die. It was the look of death, saying: 'Obey me or you most definitely suffer a slow and agonizing death!'  
  
"I mean it! Clean it up or I'll kill you! I'm not kidding! I'll shut you down! I have to deal with you, Dib, the pressures of dealing with trying to conquer this fucking disgusting planet, even if I don't have to! Not to mention the Tallest hate me! Why, great Irken fists of doom, I could just give up right now, and go back to Irk. But no, the Tallest hate me! They'll kill me if I ever come back! Do you get it? Huh? YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNKYARD SCRAP!" Zim said as he angrily went over to Gir and kicked him halfway across the room. Gir hit the wall and started crying.  
  
"Shut your mouth Gir!"  
  
Gir continued crying.  
  
Zim sighed. "Gir, please, clean up your mess. Please?" Zim said, trying to sound calm. But of course, on the inside, he wasn't.  
  
"Okie dokie!" the little robot said, snapping back to normal as if nothing had happened.  
  
Zim continued to walk to the lab. Thinking of what he had just said upset him. The Tallest finally told him the truth. It seemed like only yesterday, but it was further back then that. Zim would have been better off not hearing the words they had said to him.  
  
  
  
A few weeks ago Zim was making his daily call to Irk.  
  
"Invader Zim reporting, sirs." Zim said, saluting. "Everything is going ok for me, I haven't really gotten any closer to conquering this planet, but I will soon, very soon!"  
  
"Um, Zim? Look, we have to tell you something." Red said slowly.  
  
"Huh? Whatever is it my Tallest?" Zim asked.  
  
"Well you see Zim, don't worry about conquering the planet you're on, it's really useless to us." Red said again.  
  
"What? Then why did you send me here?"  
  
"Well, you see, we didn't," Red said.  
  
"Yea, we just sent you on a false mission, thinking you would die, we hate you Zim! We didn't expect for you to find a planet out there! We expected you to be dead! No more! Gone! Get the drift? Look, we have to go, don't call us anymore. Oh, and don't even think about coming home. Go somewhere else; bug some one different. But don't come back here. Because if you do, we'll kill you!" Purple said, and with that, the screen went fuzzy.  
  
~  
  
Well peeps, that's all for now, I'll write more if I get 10 reviews or more! 


	2. Ch 2

Hey all! Sorry for leavin ya in suspense... Heh, I am a cliff hanger person thingy, uhh... Yeah. Whatever... ^_^;; Anyways, yes, I know I've posted this on FFN before, but that was when my account was Invader Lin. I got booted outta that account, and now it is GothicAngel. Yes, well.... I figure everybody knows that by now.... 0.o;; I am writing this and I only got 3 reviews.... Oh well.... but thankies to those who did review! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I got writers block, and I went to go see Kangaroo Jack. ^_~;;  
  
Zim the Homicidal Maniac, ch 2  
  
By GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
Zim left the kitchen and continued on his way down to the lab to clean out the gash on his hand, leaving Gir to clean up his mess in the kitchen; even though Gir never cleaned up anything.  
  
Zim sighed and took the elevator down to his lair. He didn't use the trashcan anymore; simply for the fact that he had grown while he was on Earth, and had outgrown it. He now used one of the entrances that his old Robot-Parents used to go in to charge during the night.  
  
He had destroyed and stripped his parent decoys of all their mechanical parts about a year back. They had started malfunctioning very terribly. So, using the pieces, he managed to build Gir a very nice little gumball machine. Of course, it had nothing in it at the moment; but Gir would go to the store and buy little toys and candy to go in it.  
  
The elevator reached the lab, which was on the bottom level, about seven stories down. The doors opened and Zim stepped out. He sighed as he saw the broken monitors, and glanced down at his hand. He didn't want to remember what had happened last night, but it was almost permanently engraved in his mind.  
  
He stepped past the mess of broken glass and bent metal, and walked over to the far wall on the right. He always kept a first-aid kit there on the wall, just for occasions like this.  
  
Zim reached out with his good hand, and took the kit off the wall. He walked over to his computer and sat down in the chair.  
  
Snapping open the first-aid kit, he took out some kind of liquid that had Irken writing on it. It was probably a substance used to clean out wounds, similar to alcohol. He set the bottled liquid down on a desk next to him with a bunch of papers scattered about everywhere. Zim then reached in and pulled out a bandage. Not a band-aid, a bandage, to wrap around his hand.  
  
Zim reached into his pod and pulled out a cotton ball. He grabbed the bottle of liquid off the desk and unscrewed it. He put the cotton ball on top of the bottle, and quickly turned it upside down and then back again.  
  
He gritted his teeth in pain as he applied the soaked cotton ball to the open gash on his hand. He did this a few more times, and then wrapped the bandage around it. Securing it with some sort of Irken device, Zim put everything back into the first-aid kit, except the cotton ball that was used; that was thrown in the trash. Then set the kit on his desk.  
  
Several hours passed. It was now about 10:00 pm. Zim had spent most of the time thinking about last night, and about if maybe the Tallest were lying to him or not. He had also had time to take a nap for a few hours.  
  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair, sliding down a bit. He decided he would go ahead tell the computer to fix the broken monitors.  
  
Sitting up in his chair, he reached forward with his left hand, which happened to be his non-wounded hand, and typed in a password.  
  
"Access Denied," the computer said, as big red letters popped up on the screen.  
  
"What?" Zim asked himself. He typed the password in again, same thing.  
  
"Access Denied."  
  
Zim's eye twitched in frustration, and his antenna lowered. He couldn't figure out why the computer wasn't letting him in. He tried the password again.  
  
"Access Denied," the big letters glowed on the computers large screen.  
  
Zim was about to explode, but then he thought of something. What if Gir had changed it? That's probably what had happened.  
  
'That stupid robot,' Zim thought to himself silently, 'if he's the reason why this computer isn't working-' Zim was cut short as he heard a loud, high-pitched squeal come from behind him. He jumped and looked back. There was Gir, standing there, holding a little stuffed pig. He had a ridiculous smile on his face, with his tongue sticking out.  
  
Turning all the way around to face Gir, Zim put his hands on his hips and yelled, "Gir! Why isn't the computer working?! What did you do?!"  
  
Gir just stood there for a minute, putting a finger to his mouth. Then he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't you shrug your shoulders at me!" Zim snapped. Then added, "The password, Gir! Why won't it let me in?!"  
  
"Oh....." Gir said, "Piggy said that your password was stupid. He said we should change it!" Gir said, smiling even wider.  
  
Zim slapped his forehead, "SO WHAT'S THE PASSWORD NOW?!!" he yelled at Gir.  
  
Gir walked up to the keyboard and typed the letters 'P I G G Y,' and then walked away to the elevator.  
  
"Welcome," the computer greeted, "Notification to INVADER ZIM, the monitor systems are down. Would you like to start the repairs?"  
  
A box popped up on the screen that said, 'Fix monitors? Yes. No.' Zim clicked 'yes,' and another box popped up. This one said, 'Would you like to start repairs: Now or Later?' Zim clicked 'now.'  
  
"Estimated repair time," the computer stated, "26 hours, 5 minutes, and 44 seconds."  
  
'Well this will take a while,' Zim thought to himself, 'I guess I'll take a walk....'  
  
He reached into his pod and pulled out his disguise. Even his disguise had changed over the years. The hair had grown, despite it being fake. It now hung down in his face, and was a bit of a mess, since he never bothered to brush it anymore. And his contacts had changed color. Instead of being the purple that they used to be, they had changed to an aqua green, with a tint of blue.  
  
Zim put his disguise on quickly and walked over to the elevator. But before getting in, he reached toward a glass box on the wall, to the right of the elevator, and pulled it open. He reached in and pulled out a long knife. He always carried a knife around with him. It was a habit.  
  
He put the knife in his pod, and pushed a button on the wall. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside.  
  
When the elevator reached the main floor, Zim stepped out, and yelled to Gir that he was going out for a while. Not bothering to grab a coat, Zim opened the front door, and walked out into the night.  
  
~~  
  
Well, that's all for now peeps. That wasn't as short as I thought it would be... 0.o;; I need at least 5 to continue. Ok, I leave now... Hee!! Bye bye! Review please! ^_^;; 


	3. Ch 3

Hiya peoples! I'm back... and... um... This chapter might not be as good because I had no idea what to write! But oh well.... Anyways... Wow people! You are not meeting my review requirement! ^_^ I only got 3 reviews... Now, that's not that good.... I needed 5.... But thanks doomedTASH, S.C. fowlie, and Danielle for reviewing. I appreciate it. So... I guess I should get on with the story huh? Okay. This will be from Dib's POV sorta...  
  
Zim the Homicidal Maniac, ch 3  
  
by GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
Dib laid in his bed thinking; his hands behind his head, his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. He seemed to have one thing in common with Zim; they both thought a lot about things. Dib seemed deep in thought at that moment.  
  
He wore a black tee-shirt under his normal black trench coat. Black seemed to be the right color for Dib. Helping him to blend into the shadows at night, when he decided to take the normal, middle of the night, stroll that he normally took through the nearby park. He still had his regular black boots. Although bigger, the boots were still the same brand.  
  
Dib rolled over in bed and lay on his stomach, his elbows holding him up. He looked at the many scars he had on his arms; scars from victorious or losing battles with his arch nemesis, Zim.  
  
His eyes trailed down a long scar from his wrist to where his arm bent. This particular one was caused by sneaking into Zim's base. He had accidentally triggered a laser defense system. He jumped out of the way in time, but, as a result, the laser had grazed his left arm. The gash required sixty-two stitches.  
  
Dib glanced over his right shoulder to look at his alarm clock sitting on the nightstand next to his bed.  
  
"10:03," Dib mumbled to himself.  
  
Dib knew about how Zim couldn't go home. He also knew that if Zim didn't have contact with his leaders, then he couldn't bring the Armada to Earth. This made Zim extremely vulnerable. Still, Zim was tough to beat. And Dib knew this. Zim would not give in easily, if even at all.  
  
Dib glanced at the clock again.  
  
"10:05," he mumbled, "Wow, time is sure going slow tonight."  
  
He sat up and kicked his feet over the side of the bed. Dib would have to be busy doing something, otherwise he would get bored. And minutes seem like hours when you're bored.  
  
Dib stood up and walked over to his bedroom door. Opening the door and stepping out, he half walked, half ran down the stairs; skipping every other one.  
  
Gaz was sitting on the couch playing video games on the PlayStation.  
  
Gaz looked a lot different from that of which she did in her Elementary Skool years. She had let her hair grow out; it was about shoulder-length. She had dyed her hair also. It was now a light blue, with highlights of her original hair color. Her eyes had pretty much remained the same; squinty. But if you ever got a chance to look at her eyes, you can tell how beautiful they are. Gaz's eyes are a golden honey color, with a small tint of baby blue.  
  
"I'm going out for a while," Dib said, stopping to look at Gaz before heading out the door.  
  
"Mm-hmm.... Yeah, sure, whatever..." Gaz said, obviously absorbed in her game, "AHH!! STUPID KILLER PLANTS!" she shouted at the game.  
  
Dib just kind of rolled his eyes, turned the door knob, and walked outside.  
  
~~  
  
It was a chilly October night. Dib noticed this and stuck his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. He realized that maybe he should have put on a warmer coat.  
  
As Dib reached the park, and sat down on a bench. He felt something hit him in the head. Looking up, he felt something land in his mouth! Dib spit it out; hoping it wasn't some kind of animal droppings. Feeling it with his fingers, because it was too dark to see, he realized that it was an acorn. Dib then heard the chirps of a squirrel, and some scurrying in the branches above him.  
  
Suddenly, Dib felt as if he was being watched. He looked around, but saw nothing. Something just didn't seem quite right. It was too quiet.  
  
Standing up from the bench, Dib started to walk down the sidewalk that led to the cemetery. He wasn't headed to the cemetery, but he was just walking in the direction.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Dib saw a shadowy figure jump quickly behind a tree. He stopped and turned around to squint at the spot that the 'person' had hid. Only to have no luck whatsoever in seeing who, or what, it was.  
  
Dib's pace quickened as he turned around and continued walking down the sidewalk.  
  
'Maybe tonight wasn't such a good night to go for a walk,' Dib thought to himself, 'oh well; maybe it's just an animal.'  
  
Dib glanced over his shoulder again, and saw the shadowy figure duck down behind a bush. This was definitely no animal. Dib was being followed; and he knew it. He felt sweat start to develop on his forehead, despite the chilly weather.  
  
Dib started to jog; and, suddenly, turned around sharply. This time he saw the shadowy figure. But it was not hiding from him; it was running in his direction! Dib turned and ran down the sidewalk.  
  
Dib ran for about two minutes down the sidewalk before he reached a fence with a sign on it. The sign said, "Constantine Cemetery." He really didn't want to go through the cemetery at night. He wasn't superstitious or anything, but that's just kind of creepy.  
  
Dib turned around in a fighting position, and glanced from left to right; looking for another way to run. The stranger was gaining quickly on him. Dib had to make a choice. He could stay and fight, or he could run in another direction.  
  
Dib chose to run in another direction. He quickly jumped to the left and sprinted off. He spotted the road ahead. The dim street lights glowing in the distance. The road was about two-hundred meters away.  
  
Dib ran as fast as he could towards the road. His trench coat flapping behind him, his forehead covered in sweat. Suddenly, the wind picked up. It was blowing against him! No! This would slow Dib down! He pushed against the wind and ran as fast as his legs would allow him to go in the wind.  
  
Finally, Dib reached the street. Running to the middle of it and turning around to face the direction that he had come from. Panting heavily, Dib reached up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Watching the spot where he had come running out of, Dib saw his follower appear; revealing his face in the dim glow of the street lights.  
  
Dib widened his eyes and gasped.  
  
"Zim," he whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Well... I leave it at that..... That was actually better than I thought it would be... ^_^;; Well, gotta go. South Park will be on in a bit. So... C- ya! 


	4. Ch 4

Hey everybody... Here I am with chapter 4..... Hopefully it ain't crappy..... 0.o;; ^_^; Well, I am a bit sad because one of my best friends hates me... I sure hope she don't hate me for long... Cause she is one of my bestest best friends. *sigh* Anyways, here's ch 4... Hope it ain't that stupid ^_^; P.S. Thanks everybody for reviewing ch 3!!  
  
Zim the Homicidal Maniac, ch 4  
  
by GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
"Well, well, well," Zim said quietly as he calmly walked out of the dim light and into better view. He then started walking up to Dib, who, by the way, was still panting and out of breath.  
  
"What do you...? What do you want Zim?" Dib asked, straitening up and trying to catch his breath.  
  
Zim was now about ten feet from Dib. Slowly, he took a few more steps closer, kicking a pebble along the way. Smiling evilly as he approached.  
  
Dib appeared to be a bit more nervous now. Backing up a few steps, he repeated, "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, I don't want anything," Zim said, gesturing with his right hand as he spoke. Laughing evilly, he then added, "Well, maybe there is just ONE thing..."  
  
Dib noticed the bandage around Zim's hand. He gazed at it, trying to think of what might have happened.  
  
Zim followed Dib's gaze down to his hand, "Oh. I had a little.... accident...." Zim said, smirking suspiciously.  
  
"Wait, you said you wanted something...." Dib paused as Zim's evil grin darkened as he chuckled.  
  
"Yes, there is one thing I want from you...." Zim said, reaching behind his back to touch a button on his pod. The pod opened and dropped the long, sharpened knife into his hand so that he was holding the handle; completely ready to attack at any moment.  
  
Dib gulped, sweat condensing once more on his face and neck, his hair was already matted to his forehead. Unable to speak, he shot Zim a questioning look.  
  
Once again taking a few steps closer to Dib, and keeping his arm behind his back, Zim finished his sentence, "...I want your life." He brought the knife in front of him so that it was clear to Dib that death was soon to come. Zim started to run towards Dib. The same look was on his face that he had given so many other people. It was that look of death.  
  
With Zim only about five feet away now, Dib was terribly frightened and unsure of where to run. Looking to the left and then to the right, Dib spotted an alley leading to the main highway. He took off running. A second later, Dib heard a blade slicing through the air, and then a loud RIIIP! Glancing back, he noticed that about a foot of his trench coat had been cut.  
  
'WHOA!' Dib thought as he continued running, 'Holy shit! He's really not kidding this time!'  
  
There had been other times when Zim said he was going to kill Dib; although he had never kept his word. This time looked as if it were different.... This time, Zim was serious.  
  
A loud crack of thunder rumbled through the air, and it started to sprinkle a little bit.  
  
Dib started to run faster, his trench coat flapping behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Zim was right behind him! Wow the alien could run fast! Then something popped into his head, 'Zim has those spider- legs too.... I bet if he uses those he could go even faster! Oh shit! I'm dead!' Looking back in front of him, Dib saw a pole to a street light right in front of him. Too close! Not enough time to turn or stop! And to make things worse, Zim was right behind him!  
  
SMACK! Dib hit the pole hard, and fell to the ground.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Struggling to catch his breath, Dib looked up into the sky. It had started sprinkling more heavily. Small raindrops had begun to form on his glasses. A flash of lightning cut through the sky, followed by a bang of thunder. Dib heard footsteps, and then a moment later, he saw Zim standing there, looking down at him, a small, amused smile on his face.  
  
Chuckling, Zim knelt down, sitting on his toes, so he was looking strait into Dib's eyes. He could tell Dib was absolutely traumatized at this moment, so he decided to rub it in.  
  
"What's the matter Dib? Is that the best you got? You can't even run two- hundred feet from me without crashing and falling. That's pathetic. You're a waste of a perfectly good human," Zim brought the knife to Dib's chest, trailing little designs on him. "You're always chasing me around, trying to capture me.... So now I think it's my turn...." Zim laughed maniacally.  
  
Still trying to catch his breath, Dib was terrified. But trying to sound strong, he questioned Zim with a determined look, "What are you going to do to me?" His voice came out small and squeaky. Definitely the opposite of what he had expected.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet, Zim put a finger to his lip, obviously thinking. Then he added, "I'll let you know when I think of something. Well, MAYBE I'll let you know."  
  
Dib shot Zim a glance that said, 'You're never going to get away with this.' Zim noticed the glance and shot back, in words, "Oh yeah? You think I won't get away with this? I would've gotten away with killing your sister too, BUT THE STUPID SKOOL PRINCIBLE CAUGHT ME!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs, his death look returning to his face once more.  
  
Dib's determined look turned back to terrified, and he managed to choke out, "I... I thought you were only going to beat her up!"  
  
"Yes... that's what I expected you earth-monkeys to think..." Zim said.  
  
Dib's look transformed to a look of pure rage, and he shouted at Zim, "IF YOU EVER EVEN TOUCH MY SISTER, I'LL..." he was cut off by Zim.  
  
"HEY! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO! AND IF YOU'RE DEAD, YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Zim yelled, pressing the knife down harder on Dib's chest, and smacking his glasses off his face.  
  
Dib squealed in pain, terror, and anger, all at the same time.  
  
It had started to rain heavily now, Dib and Zim were both drenched with water. Zim wasn't burning simply for the fact that he had invented a permanent antidote to his water problem. So he didn't have to worry about water burning him ever again.  
  
Zim suddenly looked thoughtful, Laughing, his calm, yet threatening look returned to his face as he talked to Dib, "I think I just figured out what I'm going to do with you."  
  
"....." Dib's silence told Zim that he was clueless. Smirking, Zim patted Dib on the shoulder and removed the knife.  
  
"Stay right there," Zim said to Dib as he stood up and started walking away. Turning around, he threw in, "Move and I'll cut your throat!"  
  
Dib didn't dare move as Zim got up and walked away. He heard the footsteps vanishing in the distance; only to hear them getting louder again.  
  
Dib closed his eyes in fear of what Zim had planned. WHACK! He felt something heavy drop onto his head from above. And just before he was knocked unconscious, he could hear Zim's laughter fading in the distance.  
  
~~  
  
Well, that's it for now... It's Sunday and I have homework to do... So..... Bye bye! Review please! Thankies! P.S. I think this chapter really sucked..... So I need some help with ch 5..... Oh well... Hehe ^_^;; 


	5. Ch 5

HI ALL!!! YAY!! Here is chapter 5!!!!  
  
Everybody:.......  
  
Cricket: *chirp, chirp*  
  
OH COMMON! 0.o;;;;  
  
Cricket: .........  
  
Um.... anyways... I am HYPER! I just ate a fruit roll-up and that did not help to calm me down AT ALL!!! And guess what?! Me and my bestest friend aren't mad at each other anymore!!! YAYNESS!! Ok. I'll shut up now. Here is ch 5. ^_^;;  
  
Zim the Homicidal Maniac, ch 5  
  
by GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
"Ugh..." Dib mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked around. Although failing to see anything, for two obvious reasons: One, it was dark, and two; he didn't have his glasses on. A few strands of his jet black hair fell down into his face. He noted that he was sitting in some sort of chair.  
  
'What happened? Where am I?' Dib thought to himself. He shook his head trying to get his hair out of his face, and, 'OW! God my head hurts!' Dib thought silently. Then he remembered what had happened that night. It was Zim.  
  
He reached up to rub his head, and noticed that he was unable to do so. He tugged at his arms. They were tied to the arm of the chair with some kind of strong rubber rope. Dib tried to kick his legs. No use; they were strapped to the chair as well.  
  
Suddenly, Dib heard the 'DING' of an elevator being opened, and he then heard footsteps walking in his direction.  
  
'CLICK.' All of a sudden, the room was filled with a bright light. Dib shut his eyes tight, waiting for them to adjust to this new light.  
  
He heard the footsteps coming closer, and with him still being blind, he heard the words, "Hello, Dib," in a mocking, all-too-familiar voice.  
  
Dib's eyes shot open, only for about a second before they closed again. He opened one eye a bit, and then opened the other one. Soon, both of his eyes were adjusted to the light, and wide open.  
  
He could see shapes, and colors. That's about it. Dib squinted and looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"Oh," Zim murmured, and walked over to what Dib thought was a desk, and grabbed something.  
  
"Here," Zim said, "I think you'll need these..." Zim slid the glasses onto Dib's face and then stepped back. Chuckling evilly, his eyelid lowered on his left eye as he watched Dib take in everything around him.  
  
Dib looked from left to right. Then back again. The room he was in looked like an empty bedroom. It had a desk, a chair, and a light. A box in one of the corners caught Dib's eye. He turned to look at it. A label on the box said, 'Sharp, pointy objects.'  
  
Gulping, Dib then turned his gaze away from the box and looked up. About five inches directly above his head, there was a knife. A very sharp knife, with a black leather handle, was held by some sort of mechanical claw above him. Dib started to sweat. Fear developing inside him once more.  
  
He then looked at what he was sitting in. It wasn't a chair at all, but some kind of machine. The thing that was holding the knife was part of what Dib was sitting in. Behind him was most of the machine. You could see gears, although paused at the moment, behind glass windows. Little doors were barely visible, but Dib could make out the little lines where it separated from the rest of the machine.  
  
Looking at the restraints holding his wrists, Dib noticed that it wasn't something from any kind of store that he had ever known of. It was probably something from Zim's race. He tugged at the restraints again. Still they wouldn't give way. Dib was trapped. Trapped like a rat. He couldn't escape, and was totally open for Zim to kill, dissect, torture, or anything else that might be planned.  
  
Zim noticed Dib looking at the restraints at his wrist. Walking up to him, Zim said, "Quite fascinating, aren't they?"  
  
Dib looked up from the restraints to face Zim. He had totally forgot that the alien had been standing there; without his disguise. Dib had just noticed that Zim didn't have it on. Well, he didn't have his glasses a few minutes ago either.  
  
With Dib silent, Zim continued on about the restraints, "Well, I think they are remarkable," he continued, laughing under his breath, "Absolutely excellent for restraining... victims," He walked up, and about two inches away from Dib, stared strait into the teenagers frightened eyes.  
  
Backing up again, Zim then added in, "Oh yeah; I forgot to mention about the Holding Chair 3000, didn't I?" Zim put a gloved finger to his lip in a questioning look.  
  
Dib shot Zim a confused look.  
  
Seeming to have read Dib's thoughts, Zim started to inform Dib about everything.  
  
"The Holding Chair 3000 is a top-class Irken device designed to hold prisoners of war. But, seeing that we haven't really got an actual war here, I decided to lock you into it. Oh, and Dib, don't even try to get out, because I can program it to shock you," Zim laughed evilly, and then his expression darkened as he continued, "Try to escape; I dare you."  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Dib's forehead and into his eye. He blinked furiously to get it out.  
  
"What's the matter Dib, scared?" Zim mocked.  
  
Dib's expression turned hard as he spoke, "No. I'm not afraid. Not of you, not of this chair, not of being held hostage, not afraid of anything," Dib looked confident on the outside, but he was panicking on the inside.  
  
"Oh, really?" Zim mocked in an evil voice, "Then I guess you wouldn't be afraid of this?" Zim held out a black remote control with Irken writing on it. It had all sorts of knobs, buttons, and little levers.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The remote to the chair," Zim said simply. Then he added in a deep voice, "Watch this."  
  
Zim hit a button that Dib guessed was the power button, because a little red light came on. Then, Zim pressed a combination of buttons, and pushed one of the levers halfway up.  
  
Dib looked to the left as he heard a rumbling sound coming from that direction. Turning, he saw one of the hidden doors open. Out popped a mechanical claw of some sort, and in its possession was a long, chipped, nasty looking knife with a few bloodstains on it. The claw turned the knife so that it was pointing right towards Dib's face. Another came out of the right side, and pointed at his face.  
  
Another knife appeared above him, joining the knife already in place above his head. Two more came into view, although lower; one on the right side of Dib's chest, the other on the left.  
  
Dib was extremely scared at this point. He couldn't escape, and he knew it. He watched as Zim pointed to a big red button.  
  
"All I have to do is press this button Dib. That's it; just one push, and you're gone," Zim snapped his fingers and his expression darkened further as he spoke, "You probably ask me why I haven't destroyed you yet, is that correct?" Zim asked, taking his finger away from the button.  
  
"......."  
  
Zim ignored Dib's silence and continued, "Well, I have other plans for you. Let me explain them. You see, by having you restrained, there is no possible way for you to get away and warn your..... 'Friends.'" Zim cringed at the word.  
  
Dib's mouth opened as if he were going to say something.  
  
Zim cut him off and continued, "And what about your sister, and your father? You can watch them suffer before they die, right in front of your eyes. Perhaps after seeing that, you'll have wished that I had killed you quick and easy; instead of forcing you to watch your loved one suffer," Zim smirked evilly as he put his hands behind his back and started to pace the floor.  
  
Dib's look turned to that of pure anger.  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT EVEN TOUCH MY SISTER OR MY DAD! OR... OR ELSE! I'LL FIND OUT SOME WAY TO GET YOU! EVEN IF I CAN'T BREAK FREE! YOU'LL GET CAUGHT, ZIM! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, AND I WON'T LET YOU!" Dib shouted at the top of his lungs, panting when he had finished.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Zim yelled back, "YOU'LL WATCH THEM SUFFER, DIB! THEY'RE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKES! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY'RE GOING TO DIE!" Zim walked up to Dib and shook his left fist in his face.  
  
Dib opened his mouth to say something more, but Zim stopped him by putting his finger on the button that activated the chair.  
  
"That's what I thought," Zim said, smirking as he saw Dib look so innocent.  
  
"Now, I have to go. I'll put the knives back into the chair; but if I ever get any kind of shit like that from you again..." Zim let his sentence hang in the air as he pushed a few buttons and hit the power switch. The knives vanished back into the mechanical chair.  
  
"I have to go now..." Zim said, turning around towards the door. Then, smirking, he looked over his shoulder and added, "Your sister awaits me."  
  
Zim flipped the light switch off and walked out to the elevator. Dib was left there in the dark; alone, and afraid of what might happen to him or his family. A tear trickled down his cheek as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
~~  
  
Well.... That's it for now.... I need at least 5 reviews to continue. This chapter was kinda depressing. But I guess that's ok. That's the way I wanted it to be! ^_^ Well, gotta go. I think this chapter is my favorite. *sniff* Poor Dib. Somebody's gunna die no matter what. I was thinking about leavin it at that.... But, no, because that's a cliff hanger, and I want this story to have a disastrous ending... Heh... Who ever said that stories always had happy endings?!? 0.o;; P.S. I'm not hyper no more... Gotta go get another fruit roll-up... *runs to kitchen* 


	6. Ch 6

Hey. Here's ch 6... Um... I wasn't really sure what to write. Had a few ideas, kinda blended 'em together... You know. Anyways, I am listening to Slipknot.... JOYNESS! And I am writing this. So, if it's not that good, it's cause the music distracted me. Yep. Ok, I'll shut up now.  
  
Zim the Homicidal Maniac, ch 6  
  
by GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
Zim reached the top level of his base, and stepped out of the elevator. Gir was sitting on the couch watching a commercial for Krazy Taco. Zim informed the robot that he was going for a walk. When he was really, going to get Gaz.  
  
Gir munched on some pop-corn noisily and nodded; shoving more pop-corn into his mouth.  
  
Zim went over to a closet and put his hand in an identifier *one of those things that you put your hand in, and it scans it*. The doors opened, and Zim reached in and grabbed a midnight-black trench coat, similar to that of Dib's. Also, he pulled out a few foreign weapons to insert into his pod along with the knife.  
  
"Close," Zim said in a stern voice, backing about a foot away. The closet doors made a beeping noise, and then swung closed to his command.  
  
Placing the weapons in his pod, Zim slipped on the coat and buttoned it up. He would need to be able to blend into the shadows if necessary. There was a hole in the back of the coat so that it fit easily over his pod.  
  
He quickly put on his disguise and walked out the door.  
  
~~  
  
Outside, Zim looked around warily; placing his gloved hands in his pockets as he made his way down the sidewalk of his base, and across the street. Dib only lived a few houses away from him. This made it easy for Dib to bother Zim. I mean, it's harder if your enemy lives a few miles from you.  
  
Zim wondered how much time there was left until the monitors' repairs were complete. He had almost forgotten about that. Dib had only been unconscious for about an hour or so.  
  
Zim arrived at the lawn of the Membrane house. He pressed his back to the side of the house, next to a window on his left. He quickly glanced around to look in that window. It was apparent that he was looking into the living room. He saw Gaz sitting on the couch playing what humans call, 'video games.'  
  
Zim pressed his back against the house again. He chuckled quietly to himself as he rubbed his hands together evilly; wincing in a bit of pain as he remembered that his right hand was still sore. This was perfect. All he had to do was get Gaz to come outside; then he would capture her and take her back to the base. There, he would kill her slowly and painfully as he forced Dib to watch her suffer.  
  
First, Zim had to figure out a way to get her to come out of the house. She seemed quite attached to the game she was currently playing. He would just annoy her until she gave in, and came outside.  
  
Zim ducked under the window and went over to the door. He reached into his pod and pulled out some kind of Irken shocking device, similar to a tazer. He pressed his finger against the door bell, hearing a DING-DONG inside the house.  
  
He heard Gaz grumble and shout, "Go away!"  
  
Zim laughed under his breath as he thought to himself, 'No, I will not go away. I tried to kill you once, and I failed. This time, I shall succeed.'  
  
Zim pressed the door bell again. His face darkened as he didn't hear any response. He really didn't want to have to break the door down to get at Dib's sister. But, he would if it was required of him to do so.  
  
Zim rang the door bell once more. And still not getting a response, he took his left fist and pounded on the door.  
  
"I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Have some fuckin' patience already! Geeze!!" Zim heard from inside. He readied himself to zap Gaz.  
  
As soon as the door opened, all Gaz had time to say was, "Zim...!" Before she could say anything else, Zim had shocked her. Her limp body fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Zim drug Gaz away from the door and then closed it. He picked her up and threw her violently over his shoulder. She wasn't very heavy. Zim made a rough guess of about one-hundred ten pounds.  
  
With Gaz unconscious, Zim started jogging back to his base. Smirking, an amused, yet terrifying look formed on his face as he thought about what he would do to Gaz. Also thinking about how Dib would beg. He chuckled out loud as he thought to himself, 'Dib begging... Heh... That's a first.'  
  
The wind started to blow as Zim reached his base. Turning the doorknob, he stepped inside and closed the door.  
  
~~  
  
Well.... I-a be-a leavin' it-a at that! *lol... funny writing 0.o;* Yep... I am a cliffhanger person.... Er- Yeah... Whatever! 0.o;; Anyways, reviews don't really matter. I can only get one and I'll continue! I don't care... ^_^;; Well, gotta go. Buh bye all! P.S. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the other stuff that I was going to write I decided to put in ch 7. Yep. So... C-ya! Oh, and please review! It would be nice of you. Thankies!! ^_^;; 


	7. Ch 7

Wow.... I haven't updated this story in like, a month! Whew!! Long time for me... Well, sorry for the wait peoples, I've just been really busy. And my stupid 'Used to be Friend' is harassing me at school... If she doesn't watch it, I am gunna snap like Zim has... And I don't think she wants that... Trust me...  
  
Once again, I DO NOT, I repeat: DO NOT own any of the Invader Zim characters... The almighty thinnest, Jhonen Vasquez, does.  
  
WARNING: Just a bit more language in this chapter... Mainly from Gaz, 'cause she is like, REALLY pissed...  
  
Zim the Homicidal Maniac, ch 7  
  
By GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
Dib sat in the chair, wondering what was going to happen next. About a million thoughts went zooming through his mind as he stared blankly through the darkness at the wall across from him.  
  
WHAM! All of a sudden, the door swung open and slammed against the wall. Click, on went the lights. And once Dib's eyes adjusted to the brightness, he saw Zim standing there, with an unconscious Gaz over his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Dib shrieked, struggling to free himself from the chair.  
  
Zim threw Gaz to the floor; she landed hard, face-down. Zim replied to Dib by smirking and saying, "I'll bet you think she's unconscious, don't you?" Then the Irken added, "Haven't you learned yet that you can't get out of that chair?"  
  
Dib started to worry. The way Zim said that about his sister wasn't very promising. So he just kept silent.  
  
Zim shot Dib a pissed-off look because he hadn't answered him. He snorted in disgust and said, "Think again."  
  
He took his foot and violently flipped Gaz's body over. Dib gasped and looked away. She was a horrible mess. He didn't even want to look at her. Slowly, Dib turned his head around to look at what Zim had done.  
  
Gaz's eyes were wide opened, staring strait ahead although they saw nothing. Her face was frozen in a look of pure terror. Her throat had been cut in three places, and it appeared that her chest had been sliced open with a knife, or something similar to a razor. It was horrible; Dib just couldn't bear to look at her.  
  
He turned away again and started to cry. This was his entire fault. He wished he had never been born! If he hadn't ever bothered Zim in the first place, none of this ever would have happened. Now all of his family and friends were going to pay for his mistakes. Tears flooded down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Gaz was gone, and soon it would be his father, his friends, and maybe even some other innocent people. He cursed to himself for ever chasing Zim in the first place.  
  
His tears continued to stream down his face as he heard a loud whisper say, "Psst! Dib!"  
  
He sniffled, and a confused look formed on his face. It was Gaz talking. He looked back at the mess on the floor that used to be his sister. Then he heard her talk again.  
  
"Dib! Dib! Hey!"  
  
Could the dead speak? Or was he just freaking out? He wasn't sure.  
  
"Dib! WAKE UP!" he heard Gaz again.  
  
~~  
  
Dib snapped awake in the chair. He frantically looked all around, even though it was close to pitch black in the little room. He was a mess of sweat and tears. His hair was matted to his forehead and the back of his neck. And his heart was pounding at about one-hundred miles per hour. It felt like it was going to rip out of his chest!  
  
Looking around some more, Dib saw a lump of something lying in on of the corners near the door. He squinted through the darkness at it.  
  
The lump moved the tiniest bit, and Dib squinted even harder.  
  
"Dib! It's me!" Gaz stated in a loud whisper.  
  
Dib's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. Gaz was alive! He mentally cheered. But then he figured that Gaz was probably not in here to keep Dib company. Goosebumps run up the boy's arms as he thought of this.  
  
He glanced around and then looked back at Gaz's dark figure in the corner.  
  
"Gaz? Gaz, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Dib asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Yeah... I'm ok... Well, actually... My head kind of hurts a bit. Where am I?"  
  
"You're in Zim's base. We're underground right now, I think." Dib responded.  
  
"Zim did this? He captured you and then came after me?! Why that fuckin' little son of a bitch! He coulda just kept you! He didn't need to come after me! WHY I OUGHTA-" Gaz started to lose it.  
  
Dib cut her off before she got too loud, "Shhh!! Gaz, keep it down! If Zim is anywhere around here-"  
  
Dib was cut off as the door flew open. A shadowy figure stepped into the dark room.  
  
"Well... I see that my little hostages are awake," an all-too-familiar voice stated.  
  
With an insane, yet quiet laugh, Zim clicked on the lights. One light popped and went out. Zim glanced up at it saying, "Hm. I'll have to get Gir to fix that later."  
  
Dib took his gaze off Zim and glanced over at his sister. In the dark it looked as if Gaz had just been lying in the corner. But actually, she was strapped to a cot of some sort with the same kind of restraints as Dib had around his wrists and ankles. Her head was probably the only thing she could move, because she had a belt around her stomach that strapped her to the cot.  
  
From Dib's point of view, Gaz looked about ready to explode with anger and frustration. Her eyes were wide open; they added to the threatening look on her face. She ground her teeth as most of her bluish hair fell into her face and matted to her sweat-covered forehead.  
  
Gaz struggled with the restraints. She kicked her legs and yanked her arms, trying to free herself. Chains were hooked to the cot; and those were cemented to the floor. The cot wasn't going anywhere; and apparently Gaz wasn't either. She continued to struggle, but failed to free herself.  
  
Zim turned over to Gaz and made a face of mocking sadness, saying, "Awww.... What's the matter little Gazzy? Can't break free? Aww... That's too bad."  
  
Zim leaned down and stared into the girl's twitching eyes which were raging with hate, anger, and many other emotions that were traveling along through her head at the moment. The alien smirked and let out a quiet 'Heh.'  
  
Gaz growled and snapped at Zim with her teeth. Zim took a step back and snarled, "Vicious little bitch!" he reached out and slapped Gaz across the face with his non-sore hand.  
  
This grabbed Dib's attention immediately. Even if his sister was always beating him up, he was very protective of her. After all, what are big brothers for?  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Dib shouted at the alien. His voice was beginning to get a little hoarse from all the yelling that he had been doing.  
  
Zim shot a sharp glance over his shoulder to gaze angrily at Dib. He turned the rest of his body around to face Dib fully. He started walking towards Dib very quietly. Suddenly the whole room had become silent; only the clicking of Zim's boots could be heard on the concrete floor as he slowly made his way over to where Dib was located.  
  
When he got there, Zim slowly reached into his pod, and pulled out the remote to the chair Dib was strapped to. He looked at the remote, and then back at Dib; and then glanced back down at the remote again. His eyelids lowered in a threatening look as knew Dib realized exactly what he was saying with his body language. He slapped the remote down on the desk nearby, turned, and walked out of the room.  
  
Dib shot a confused look over to Gaz, who seemed more confused than he was.  
  
"What was that...?" Gaz asked slowly.  
  
"It's... it's the remote to this chair," Dib responded, hanging his head. There was no hope for him. This would probably be the last conversation he ever had with Gaz, and it was his fault entirely.  
  
"This chair," he continued, lifting his head, "is a murder machine. Zim calls it the 'Holding Chair 3000,' used for prisoners of war back on Irk. But.... it's nothing more than a murdering device he is going to use on me," Dib's voice started to crack as he said the last sentence. He then continued filling Gaz in with information about the chair, "That remote," Dib pointed to the remote on the desk with his eyes, "is what activates the chair. All Zim has to do is press a combination of buttons, and I'm history."  
  
Gaz just stared at Dib for a minute before saying, in a confident voice, "Don't worry Dib, we're going to get out of here, I'll see to that."  
  
"I'd like to believe you Gaz, but it looks like there's no hope," Dib smiled weakly at Gaz; his eyes showing their sadness.  
  
"No, we are going to make it out of here Dib. We are going to beat the living shit outta Zim, and we are gunna get out of here. Alive."  
  
Dib couldn't smile, this was his fault; every single thing. Zim's words ran through his head at that moment: 'They're going to pay for your mistakes! It's your own fault! It's your fault they're going to die!' That last part kept repeating itself like a broken record, 'It's your fault they're going to die!'  
  
"My fault..." Dib mumbled to himself, looking down at the floor.  
  
Gaz heard him, but didn't understand him due to his mumbling.  
  
"What?" she questioned Dib.  
  
Dib looked up at Gaz, and then back to the floor.  
  
"My fault..." he mumbled again.  
  
"I still can't understand you," Gaz said, "Try not mumbling."  
  
"MY FAULT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs, surprising Gaz, "IT'S MY FAULT! ALL MY FAULT! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE! IT'S BECAUSE OF ME! IF I HAD NEVER CHASED ZIM AROUND, OR TRIED TO CAPTURE HIM, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!" Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he continued shouting, "ZIM WAS RIGHT, IT'S MY FAULT WE'RE GOING TO DIE! AND HE'S GOING TO KILL DAD TOO! GOD! I, I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!!" Dib stopped screaming and panted heavily, trying to regain his breath.  
  
Gaz looked shocked. She shook her head as she looked at the ceiling, and then back to Dib, still shaking her head.  
  
"It's not your fault," she stated quietly, "It's not your fault at all. It's my fault."  
  
"...What? Gaz, no, no it's not your-"  
  
Gaz cut Dib off, "No, no, just, if, ugh... If only I had listened to you. When you...." she paused and took a breath, "when you talked about Zim being an alien, I... I should've believed you... I could have gotten dad to believe me. And then dad could have captured Zim and dissected him and stuff... But now... now it's too late," Gaz looked up at Dib with great sorrow in her eyes. A single tear trickled down her cheek and splashed onto the cot she was strapped to.  
  
Dib couldn't believe what he was seeing. Never before had he seen Gaz shed a tear. Usually she caused tears, but she never herself cried. At least, not that Dib had seen anyways.  
  
What Dib hadn't noticed was that Zim was standing in the doorway, leaning against one of the wooden beams that attached to the door. His arms crossed, smirking menacingly at their current conversation.  
  
"Well, well, well," Zim said, walking into the room, "Isn't this a sweet little brother-sister talk we have going on here? Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but..." Zim reached into his pod and pulled out many sharp objects, and lay them on the desk next to the chair controller.  
  
Zim then continued his sentence, turning and focusing his gaze on Gaz, "...I believe you have a date with the Grim Reaper."  
  
~~  
  
Ok, I'll leave it there.... Anyways... I am so sorry that took forever to get up.... I am a slacker... Yep... Heh.... Well, review please. I think I need ideas for Ch 8. So if ya have any, be sure to IM or E-Mail me, or you can leave them in the review. Bye bye now! 


	8. Ch 8

Hi everybody! Well, here's chapter 8... Yep... I kinda had a lot of ideas for this chapter, so I only chose one. Oh, and I'd like to thank Raina for checking back and reading each new chapter almost immediately after I updated it... And then leaving encouraging reviews... Thank you Raina!! ^_^;; Anyways, here's chapter 8, hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
  
Zim the Homicidal Maniac, ch 8  
  
By GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
Zim reached over and grabbed a jagged-looking knife off of the desk behind him. He then turned back towards Gaz, his features darkening as he spoke to her.  
  
"You do realize that this is only to add to your human sibling's emotional pain, I hope? And although I dislike you, just as much as I do the rest of the human race, you are not as deserving as Dib. But, seeing to how you are related to him, means that you must die; just like your father. Now, I am only going to ask this once: Are you willing to come peacefully, or are you going to put up a struggle?" he twirled the knife around the fingers of his un-sore hand when he had finished his speech.  
  
Gaz snarled at Zim, "I would never die peacefully to a piece of shit like you!" she spat at Zim, although the distance between them made it impossible for her to hit her target.  
  
"Just as I suspected. You see, I know that it's in your nature to put up a good fight. Although, that one time I had to deal with you at skool, you did not put up a good fight at all. In fact, you literally gave right into me."  
  
"So what? It's not like you were going to kill me or anything like you're about to now! When I'm threatened with death, then I'll give up a good fight, but when I am only going to be beaten up, I'll just seek revenge upon the one that did it some time later!" Gaz spat out, angrily.  
  
"Ah, yes, but that's where you're wrong my puny insignificant Earth child. For you see, I WAS going to kill you. But, that got interrupted by the principal. See, had he not have caught me, I would have knocked you unconscious, drug you off of skool grounds, brought you back here, and then shot you; right between your eyes." Zim placed his finger on his forehead, indicating the spot where he would have shot Gaz, if given the chance. Then he continued, "But, in my planning, never had I expected the stupid, idiotic skool principal to have witnessed me catch you. And, after you were gone, I would have disposed of your body in a dumpster somewhere nearby. Or, perhaps I could have used your body for experiments... I never really thought about that..." he put a finger to his lips.  
  
Gaz stared up at Zim from her position on the floor; her mouth hung open slightly. She shook her head, "I always knew you would be trouble," was the only thing she muttered.  
  
After about a minute of uncomfortable silence, Zim finally said, "Ok, well, down to business then I suppose." He readied the knife in his hand, then turned over to Dib. "I want you to witness this. Your sister's death will be quick and painless. But if I catch you looking away, I'll make sure to finish her nice and slow." He smirked as he saw Dib's eyes grow wide with fright.  
  
'I need a miracle, I need a miracle,' Dib silently thought to himself, as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
Turning back to Gaz, the Irken chuckled and twirled the knife once around the gloved fingers of his left hand. Then, he stepped slowly toward her. Once he had reached her, he raised the knife above his head; it glistened under the bright lights of the little room. He smirked and chuckled silently.  
  
"Goodbye, Gaz," was all he said as he began to bring the knife down toward her helpless body.  
  
"NO!" Dib shrieked and struggled as hard as he could to free himself to save his sister. It was no use.  
  
The knife sliced through the air as Zim brought it down. Suddenly, there was a loud squeal that came from outside the doorway. Zim stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward the door, only to see Gir standing there in his dog disguise.  
  
"Oooh... Whatchya doin'?!" the robot shrieked.  
  
"Gir! Get out of here!!" Zim stated, pointing towards the door.  
  
"But I don't wanna!"  
  
"Now, Gir!"  
  
"Um..... No."  
  
Zim's left eye twitched with the frustration of having to deal with such an annoying, defiant, worthless piece of scrap metal. He picked up another knife off the desk and threw it at Gir.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!" he yelled.  
  
"I still don't wanna!" Gir whined.  
  
"GIR!!!" Zim ran out the door and tackled Gir. We can see his shadow on the wall outside the room. He is holding Gir down on the ground, and is ripping pieces of metal off of him. Zim ripped out some wires and dropped them to the ground.  
  
"There!! YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO! I AM YOUR MASTER; YOU FUCKED UP PIECE OF SHIT!" Zim's voice echoed through the rooms of his underground laboratory.  
  
"Gaz, what are we going to do?" Dib mumbled just loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
Gaz shook her head as she responded, "I don't know Dib. I just don't know."  
  
"We're going to die. We are, aren't we?" Dib hung his head.  
  
"No, don't say that. We can make it out of here; somehow."  
  
"There's no way out. Even if I do know Zim's base like the scars on my hands, there's no way we can break through these restraints and get loose."  
  
"That's right. No way to escape. Only I have the remote to undue the ties. They cannot be broken or cut simply because they are made out of the strongest and most durable material in the universe," Zim stated, walking back through the door. He held Gir, well, what used to be Gir anyways, in his left hand. Now, all that was left of the poor little robot was ripped apart. There were wires coming out of the middle of him, and a shred of his green disguise hung loosely around his shoulders. Zim then tossed the robot aside and made his way back over to Gaz. Gir hit a wall and fell to the ground.  
  
"Now.... where were we?" Zim questioned.  
  
"YOU'RE INSANE ZIM!" Dib yelled hoarsely.  
  
"Yes, yes I know," Zim nodded, then added, "AND IT'S YOUR FAULT TOO!" he pointed an accusing finger at Dib. "Why, if you had never harassed me at skool, and when I got home, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED!"  
  
"WELL YOU NEVER HAD TO COME TO THIS PLANET AT ALL!" Gaz yelled back, sticking up for her brother.  
  
"I WAS BANISHED FROM MY HOME PLANET!!" Zim screamed at Gaz.  
  
"WELL GEE, I WONDER WHY? MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT?!" Gaz spat out angrily at the alien.  
  
"SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Zim took the knife he had in his hand, and brought it down on Gaz; stabbing her right in the neck. Then he pulled the knife all the way down her chest, ripping a very large gash in her skin.  
  
Dib shrieked with horror, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
  
Blood flowed from the wound on Gaz's chest and gushed to the floor. It was fatal; there was no doubt about that. Zim had ripped about two and a half feet of Gaz's skin, and it was about six inches deep.  
  
Using the last bit of life she had in her, Gaz lifted her head to see what damage Zim had caused. Then, weakly, she stated, "You'll.... pay for this.... Zim," Then her head dropped lifelessly to the cot below her, blood still pouring from the wound.  
  
~~  
  
Ok, I'll leave it at that.... I need ice-cream.... it is brain food for me... yep. Well, gotta go. Review please. Thanks. 


	9. Ch 9

Wow... I sure did update this story early. Usually I only update it once a month. I just updated it the other day! Oh well... I had a good idea for this chapter, and I didn't want to forget it. There, now it finally is an R rating. Before it was only around PG-13; but now that Zim has finally killed someone (which, by the way, took FOREVER!), the rating is officially an R. Ok, and I'll shut up now. Oh wait; two more things:  
  
1.) DANIELLE, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BE ONLINE?! GEEZE! YOU HAVE NOT BEEN ON FOR DAYS!  
  
2.) This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Jenna.  
  
Ok, now I will shut up for good.  
  
Zim the Homicidal Maniac, ch 9  
  
by GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
The next day Dib awoke in the chair. His neck was stiff and his throat sore. He had woken up earlier, and then fell back asleep again. He didn't sleep very well though. He wasn't sure what time it was. Although he had a watch on, he was just too tired to look at it. It was day, well, Dib was pretty sure it was day anyways. There was no sunlight in the room. No light at all except for a little reading light that sat on Zim's desk.  
  
Dib glanced over at the spot where his sister had been when she was murdered. His stomach turned and he felt as though he were going to vomit. Now not only was he scarred for life; but he was without a sister. Her body wasn't there anymore, perhaps Zim had taken it for experiments; or maybe he had just gotten rid of it. There was no way to be sure, and Dib didn't feel like asking him. The cot remained, though, and so did the blood. They stained the floor and made it look a dark crimson color.  
  
Dib hung his head, letting his hair fall down in his face, regretting all that had happened. How could he live like this? He lifted his head back up. A look of determination and fear clashed together to form his expression.  
  
'No way; there is no way I'm letting Zim kill me. If I die, I die trying to kill HIM.' Dib thought quietly to himself.  
  
He tugged at the restraints again. Still they didn't give way. He didn't know when Zim would come walking in to check up on him, so he didn't want to try anything stupid in case the alien decided to pay him a visit. So he just sat there; staring at the wall across from him.  
  
Zim had only come in once; about an hour ago. He had told Dib that the monitors had to be repaired and that he would be gone for a while. He also had to put a new bandage around his hand. So Dib figured that his wounded hand probably had something to do with the monitors that were broken. No doubt some incident due to his uncontrollable anger.  
  
Dib glanced down at his watch. 'Too dark to see anything,' he mumbled quietly to himself.  
  
Then something hit him, hard. He had an idea. His watch, it was a wrist communicator that was able to transmit messages to his dad! He knew the professor always wore his watch. Dib started to feel hope stirring within him.  
  
It was voice activated so no need to push any button; well, Dib couldn't do that anyways since he was tied up to the chair.  
  
Dib quietly whispered the password into the watch. The watch beeped and then made a silent ringing noise.  
  
'Oh please have your watch on dad. Please,' Dib silently begged his father.  
  
After about the fifth ring, Professor Membrane's face appeared on the screen on Dib's watch.  
  
"Oh hello son!" the professor said cheerily, "Where are you at?"  
  
"Dad, not so loud!" Dib stated in a loud whisper. "I'm at Zim's-"  
  
"Oh that's swell! I think it's great that you're spending time with your little foreign friend! You must have not turned on the lights yet... It's quite dark in the room your in."  
  
"....." Dib paused, "Yes, I know."  
  
"I take it Gaz is there with you? I think it's wonderful you're all spending time together!" the professor sounded really happy.  
  
Dib swallowed a lump in his throat be fore talking, "Dad, Gaz isn't here..."  
  
"Well then where is she son?"  
  
"She's... dead." Dib hung his head.  
  
Professor Membrane paused for a moment, and then started laughing, "Oh Dib, quit joking around! Come on now son, where's she at? If you're just going to joke around, I really need to get back to my study and-"  
  
Dib cut him off, "No! I'm not joking! Dad, please! For once in your life, just listen to me! Why would I joke around about my sister being dead? Why would I even think to do that?! Just listen to me, go get the police; I'm trapped in Zim's house! I'm somewhere underground though. If you don't take me seriously dad, you will die. Just like Gaz did. He'll kill you. Just... please dad, please," and with that Dib ended the call.  
  
He sighed and hoped that his father would listen to him. He didn't want to see him die too. Dib pictured his dad being murdered, quick and brutal, just like Gaz. He didn't want that. Why couldn't Zim just kill him now?! He sighed again and blew some strands of hair out of his face.  
  
Just then Zim burst through the door and clicked on the lights. "I see you are awake from your little nap," he smirked, "Well, the monitors have been repaired, and my bandage changed."  
  
Dib gulped before asking, "Wha- what did you do with Gaz's body?"  
  
"Oh, well, I'll have you know that it is on a dissection table. I'm planning on using her body in experiments sometime later."  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
"Yes, I know. Isn't it? Hey! You should be grateful that I'm not making you watch her body getting ripped apart! I hear one more word out of your mouth, and I'll kill you. It's as simple as that, Dib-monkey. Just one word and you're no more. Got it?"  
  
Dib didn't answer, but he stiffly nodded his head. His left eyes twitched a bit.  
  
"Good," was all the Irken said as he shut off the lights, and closed the door as he walked out of the room.  
  
Dib let his head hang. A tear trickled down his face and dropped to the floor. "What have I done?" he muttered, and then slowly fell back asleep.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but I need to get it up. Anyways, review please! ^_^;; I'll be back soon with chapter 10 (wow! Double digits!! WOOHOO!). Well, see ya! 


	10. Ch 10

Ok, here I am with chapter 10.... FINALLY... I haven't had very much free time this week. So.... yeah.... anyways, here's chapter 10. I reeeeeeally didn't have much of an idea for this chapter, so I wrote the INTRO first, and then a few days later I started the story. Oh, I think this is going to be the last chapter folks. Yup... Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read the story. ^_^;;  
  
Zim the Homicidal Maniac, ch 10  
  
By GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
Dib awoke to a quick, harsh slap across his face a few hours later. He quickly sat up and blinked until his vision cleared. He then shot Zim a dirty look.  
  
"Don't be shooting me dirty looks, human. It should be I who is giving them to you."  
  
Zim must have noticed Dib's confused look showing on his face, because he just snickered softly to himself. "Don't worry, human," he murmured, "All the confusedness, pain, and suffering shall end soon for you." He walked over to the desk and jotted something down on a piece of paper, in his own writing, of course. Then he sat down in the chair and placed his face in his palm.  
  
The alien sighed and quietly talked into his hand, "I just haven't quite figured out what to do with you yet, Dib-human. I want to make you suffer more than you have, and yet I want to kill you quickly. So you see; it's quite a complicated choice here. I can either kill you right now; or, I could bring in all your friends, family, and so on, and have you suffer through their deaths," he sighed again, "Wow, I'm more tired that I thought I would be today. Anyway, back to business."  
  
"I have an idea," the raspy voice of Dib echoed slightly in the small, vacant room.  
  
Zim lifted his head off his hand to stare at Dib. "And what might that be, Earth worm?" He asked flatly.  
  
"How about.... You just let me go...? Dib knew that was a stupid answer, but he awaited what was to come next.  
  
Zim walked over and backhanded Dib across the face. "That has to be the stupidest, most idiotic, thing you have ever said! Why the fuck would I release you?! You're under my control now, human! Mighty Irkens! That was such a stupid answer!" He turned around and continued to mumble things about how stupid Dib's answer was.  
  
~~  
  
A few more hours passed. Zim sat at his desk writing most of the time. Dib just sat and watched. A few times, the alien would get upset and crumple up the paper. Shouting words in his own language, he tossed it over to the trash can.  
  
Dib just sat there, deep in thought. Sometimes he would find himself watching Zim write. Sometimes he would snap out of his trance to find himself staring at the ceiling. Anything could happen next. And he was completely helpless. He hated the feeling of being helpless.  
  
Suddenly, his watch started to beep. His dad was trying to get through to him!  
  
Zim heard the sound as well as Dib did. His antenna perked up, and he turned to face Dib, raising an invisible eyebrow.  
  
"What is that noise?"  
  
Dib was hesitant to answer. If Zim found out that he had called his father... He didn't even want to think of what would happen next.  
  
"Well?" the Irken asked again, "What is the device that is making that annoying beeping sound?"  
  
"Um, uh... Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? If it were nothing it wouldn't be making any noise now would it?!" Zim got up out of the chair. He started walking over towards where Dib was located. But he was interrupted suddenly, as an alarm went off and a sign flashed the words: 'Door Bell.'  
  
"Door bell?" Zim questioned. "Gir! Go answer the door!" He yelled. "Gir! I said go get the door!" He shouted again after a few moments when he got no reply. Then it hit him. "Oh... that's right. Well, I guess I'll have to go do it myself." He sighed and walked out of the room; stopping only once to quickly grab a sharp, jagged looking knife off the corner of his desk. He slid it through an opening in his pod.  
  
"I'll deal with you and your beeping gadget when I return." He stated as he left the room and walked away towards the elevator.  
  
Dib waited until the elevator had taken Zim away, and then muttered, "Wow, actually saved by the bell."  
  
He quickly talked into the watch, answering the call from the Professor.  
  
"Dad! What is it?"  
  
"Dib! I've called the police! They're on their way over! Are you alright son?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine. The doorbell just rang a minute ago, so I'll bet that's the police here now. Thank you dad! Thank you so much!"  
  
~~  
  
Upstairs, Zim exited the elevator. He was disguised as normal. Muttering about how the stupid doorbell interrupted his work.  
  
"Stupid bell, I should have that thing removed; or at least shut off. Oh, I know, I'll just have lasers zap anybody who rings it. Yes, yes, that's a good plan. Heh," He quietly mumbled to himself as he walked over towards the door.  
  
Just as Zim reached for the doorknob, there was a loud banging on the door.  
  
"Open up!" shouted an unknown voice, "This is the police!"  
  
Zim gasped and stumbled backwards a few steps. 'They're on to me,' he thought, 'But, how? The Dib-human was contained in the laboratory the entire time. And I highly doubt that his dead sibling could contact humanity, seeing to it that she is dead and all...'  
  
Thinking quickly, Zim remembered the laser defense mechanism on the roof of his base. (A/N: Remember? *hint* Halloween Spectacular of Spooky DOOM episode!) He snapped his fingers and then scrambled around in his pod for the remote. Successful, he pulled out the remote and pressed the single button that activated the guns.  
  
There was a zapping sound outside, and flashes of light could be seen through the windows. Shadows flickered on the walls as the light flashed.  
  
Zim waited a moment after the lasers stopped. All seemed quiet. Everybody was gone.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that," the alien said as he rubbed his hands together. "Now, back to the lab. I must figure out where the source came from that alerted the human FBI authority... things."  
  
Zim headed towards the closet where his robot parents used to be located. He entered a code and stepped into the elevator, totally unaware of the two police that had survived and were watching Zim through the window.  
  
One officer was a tall man with a white mustache. He was dressed in a police suit. On his head he wore a blue hat. The other was a medium-height police woman with medium length brown hair with blond highlights; she also had on a suit, but without a hat.  
  
~~  
  
Outside, the lady turned to the other officer. "Hank," she said, "We're going to need backup. This little alien dude, well we THINK he's an alien anyway, really means business. He just wiped out almost all of this city's police crew!" She started to reach for her walkie-talkie, when Hank stopped her.  
  
"No, we have to do this alone, Jen. We don't want to attract any more attention unless it's absolutely necessary," His features were stern, and the other officer knew she couldn't argue with him. "Now, we have to stay together unless something happens where we have to split up. I have a plan. We saw him walk into that closet, right?"  
  
Jen paused. "Right," she finally agreed.  
  
"Well, I happened to catch that code he entered. It was 48-8-2. So, what we have to do is go down there after him. From what we heard from the professor, the creature has a hostage trapped somewhere in his base. I figure that it is underground, since I don't see any signs of life upstairs."  
  
"Turn your radio off before we go in," Hank stated, "The slightest noise might alert him of our presence. Take a deep breath, relax, and make sure your gun is loaded."  
  
He took his gun out of its hoister and cocked it. Jen did the same. Hank put his hand on the door knob.  
  
"Now, he might have some sort of security alarms. If you see anything that looks like a camera, or defense machinery, try and disable it. If you find anything that you think might be evidence, pick it up and hold on to it. And most importantly, be quiet." He took a deep breath. "Ready?" he said after a few moments of silence.  
  
Jen nodded.  
  
He turned the door knob, and walked into the base.  
  
~~  
  
"Computer, identify any communication devices present in the base," Zim commanded his computer.  
  
A list of things popped up on the computer screen. Zim looked through them, scrolling down every so often. He stopped at something and his eyes widened.  
  
He silently mouthed the words, 'Wrist watch communicator able to transmit messages to Professor Membrane, and The Laboratory of Paranormal Science on Main Street.'  
  
"That's not anything of mine..." He re-read the sentence. Gasping, he stated, "Membrane! The Dib-human's parental unit! Of course! I should have checked him for communication devices before I tied him up."  
  
He got up and quickly walked to the room where Dib was. He swung the door open, and then started to say something. But before he could, it hit the wall and flew right back in his face; shutting the door again.  
  
Opening the door again, and fixing his wig, Zim started talking again.  
  
"You!" he started angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Dib, "You think I would be so stupid as to not know it was you who transmitted messages to your father-human?! Well, I'll let you know that the police force has been terminated! So, ha! You thought you would win, but you lost! You SO lost Dib-worm! Now, surrender your communication wrist device!" He walked over and tried to get the watch off of Dib's wrist. Unfortunately for Zim, he couldn't get it off due to Dib's wrist being strapped to the chair.  
  
He angrily took hold of the watch, and violently ripped it off Dib's arm.  
  
Dib gasped in pain, and started to bleed where the watch had torn the skin while being viciously ripped off by the alien.  
  
Zim then took the watch, threw it on the floor, jumped on it, and kicked it under the desk.  
  
"I'm not as stupid as you think I am you filthy slug," The Irken's voice was harsh and stern. Yet Dib sensed something else in there. It seemed to be nervousness. Either that or something similar...  
  
~~  
  
Upstairs, Hank and Jen were thoroughly searching the top level of the base. To their surprise, no alarm had gone off. With no evidence, and no other places to look on the first floor, they decided it was time to go to the closet that they had seen Zim disappear in.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," Hank muttered. He entered the combination that he had seen Zim type. In a matter of seconds, the closet door opened and an elevator was waiting.  
  
Hank stepped in first, followed by Jen. The doors closed behind them, and they glanced at each other in confusion when they saw the buttons. The labels on the buttons were written in Irken, which made it impossible for them to decipher what button lead to the room where Zim was.  
  
Jen just took a guess. She reached up and pressed a button that had what looked like roman numerals under it. The elevator started heading downwards.  
  
About ten seconds later, it came to a halt, and the computer voice announced "Equipment Room."  
  
Jen hopped out of the elevator.  
  
"Whoa! Hank, look at this place! It's huge!! How are we ever going to find anything or anybody in this place? I'll bet there are miles of laboratories under ground here!" She started to jog towards some big, foreign weapon.  
  
Hank ran up and stopped her. "Jen," he said, "Don't touch anything down here. You could trip an alarm or something. Not to mention set off something that's going to blow half the planet to smithereens..." He shuddered at the thought of being so close to a weapon bigger than two jumbo jets combined. "We definitely don't want to set off anything like this," he stated, jerking his thumb towards the huge weapon.  
  
"Come on; let's get back in the elevator. We have to find this alien and save the Professor's son. We can come back with more reinforcements later and inspect these labs." Hank stated, leading Jen back to the elevator.  
  
When they got back in, it was the other's turn to choose a button. Hank looked the buttons over carefully, and then chose one that was dark blue. It had a simple looking V shape under it.  
  
The elevator doors closed, and it started to go downwards again. After about twenty seconds, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Something like an air-brake on a semi truck sounded, and steam came out of a small room to the officers' right.  
  
Hank stepped out of the elevator, then quickly and quietly sprinted over to the room. He pressed his back up against the wall, holding his gun up by his shoulder. Then, he sharply turned the corner and pointed his gun into the room.  
  
No sign of any life what-so-ever. He lowered his gun, and then motioned for Jen to follow him. They both walked into the room. And God was it hot in there! Just like a sauna.  
  
Hank looked around a bit, and then turned to leave when Jen tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I think I see something over there," she whispered, pointing to a corner in the back of the room.  
  
She and Hank walked back into the corner. There was what looked like a red and black metal coffin sitting on the floor. Jen got down on her knees and struggled with the lid. Eventually, she got it lifted, only to find nothing inside.  
  
"Well that was meaningless," she stated to herself. She stood up and brushed her pants off. She glanced over at Hank, who had gone to look down another aisle. He was standing there, as if frozen, with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Hank..?" Jen asked hesitantly, "Hank what's wrong? Are you ok?" After he didn't respond, Jen walked over to see what he was staring at. She got to him and looked down the aisle, and shrieked in terror. She covered her eyes and turned away.  
  
For down that aisle, lying on a dissection table was the body of Gaz, hardly even recognizable. The bluish hair was still visible, though.  
  
Metal claws ripped at her lifeless body, and tore it apart. There was blood, muscles, tendons, you name it, all scattered about around her and on the floor. It was a really nasty sight to look at.  
  
Her entire chest cavity was filled with mechanical parts. Claws were tearing her insides out, and replacing them with metal, robotic pieces. It seemed as though Zim was going to turn her into a machine or robot of some sort.  
  
Jen grabbed Hank and quickly pulled him away from the scene, shielding her eyes so that she couldn't see Gaz as she walked back towards the elevator.  
  
When they reached the elevator, she was practically in tears. Seeing something that gruesome being done to a human being's body was enough to make some one vomit.  
  
"H-Hank," she stuttered, "I think this is more serious than we ever imagined possible."  
  
"I know... Look, I think we just need to keep searching the floors," Hank was pale, and his voice was somewhat jittery.  
  
~~  
  
"...now... I think I have figured out what to do with you Dib-worm. Since you have no way of communication, or no way to contact anybody outside this room, I think I am going to let you starve," Zim said, smirking evilly, "But not starve you to death, oh no. I have a better idea. I am going to starve you until you are weak. Heh... yes... And then, I am going to activate this chair. I will enjoy seeing you get stabbed to death. And then perhaps I shall mount your head in my voot cruiser, paint my walls with your blood, and rip your heart out of your dead body and split it in two... Heh heh heh... Perhaps I should go prepare some popcorn..." The alien lowered his head and rubbed his hands together. Zim then turned and walked out the door.  
  
Dib just sat there; what else could he do? He was stuck, and he knew he was going to die. Little did he realize, however, was that the elevator doors opened seconds later. Thinking it was just Zim, Dib paid no attention to the sound.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey, come over here," Jen called to her comrade, motioning with her hand, "I think I see something moving in that room over there," she pointed to the room that Dib was in.  
  
Hank squinted a little, and then added, "Hey, I think you're right! Common, we gotta save that kid!"  
  
They both took off sprinting quietly towards the small room.  
  
~~  
  
Dib heard footsteps hurriedly running across the floor outside the room. He lifted his head and glanced up.  
  
The two police rushed into the room, guns loaded, muscles tensed.  
  
Dib saw this and mentally cheered. He was saved!  
  
"Hey kid, we're the police. We're here to save you. Did that green alien thing do this to you?" Hank asked as he walked over to Dib.  
  
"Yeah," Dib coughed, "His name is Zim. He's an alien! And he murdered my sister!" he stated, coughing again.  
  
"Yeah... we kind of noticed that..." Hank said, struggling with the restraints that held Dib to the chair. "You don't look too good," he commented, noting a big bump on Dib's head, his greasy matted hair, and several cuts, scratches, and bruises. "How long have you been down here?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Dib answered in a raspy voice, "Around two days or so now. I'm not certain."  
  
Jen cocked her gun again, "Ok, where is that little shit?" she asked in a low, threatening tone.  
  
Hank was still trying to get Dib out of the chair. "Holy cow, these things... Just don't want to... Come loose, do they?" he panted, struggling with the restraints around Dib's wrists.  
  
"They're made out of the strongest material in the universe. Only Zim can undo them. He has to press some button on the remote over there," Dib pointed towards the desk with his eyes.  
  
Jen walked over and picked up the remote.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Dib shouted at her, "One wrong move and I'm toast! You see, that remote also controls this whole chair. This is some sort of prisoner holding device for war or something. But all it really is it a weapon. You see, when activated, a bunch of knives come out of the side, and-"  
  
Dib got cut off by a snarling voice.  
  
"And what? Oh, kill you, that's right."  
  
Hank and Jen turned around to see the short shadowy figure of Zim standing behind them with a gun.  
  
"Now, would you two like to explain what you're doing in my home...?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"This isn't your home! This isn't even your home planet! Why are you doing this to this kid? He doesn't deserve such foul treat-" Hank got cut off.  
  
Zim cut him off, "SHUT UP!! HE DOES SO DESERVE IT!! You don't know what it's been like these past six years... Every day, being chased, being tricked, being kicked, punched, laughed at... BY HIM!" he pointed an accusing finger at Dib. "Well I'm tired of it! It's finally going to be HIS turn to get what he deserves! And now, I would greatly appreciate it if you just walked back to that elevator, went to the top level, walked out the door, went home, and forgot everything."  
  
"No, we're not leaving until you're dead, and the kid is safe with us!" Hank yelled and then turned back around to try and help Dib.  
  
Bad move. Zim quickly cocked the gun, aimed, and shot. Hank's body fell to the ground motionless. Blood seeped from his back and formed a puddle around his body.  
  
"NO!" Jen screamed. She dropped to her knees next to her partner's body. She placed two fingers on his neck. There was no pulse. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell; landing on Hank's lifeless figure.  
  
Her look of sadness suddenly turned to that of pure rage. She stood up, and stared strait into Zim's eyes. Zim just stood there, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He had a look on his face that seemed absolutely relaxed, as if nothing had even happened.  
  
"You're going to regret this," Jen spoke in a low tone of voice. The kind that sends chills up your spine when it's being directed to you.  
  
Zim, on the other hand, just stayed put. No chills, no fear what-so-ever. He raised the gun to his mouth and blew the smoke off the end of it.  
  
"One idiotic human down; one to go," he mumbled.  
  
Zim cocked the gun again and raised it towards Jen. "Say goodbye to your little super hero Dib. Because she's about to go to he-"  
  
Jen quickly whipped her leg out; she hit the gun out of the alien's gloved hands. When it landed on the floor, she quickly kicked it under the desk where it couldn't be reached.  
  
Zim seemed to be in a bit of shock for a moment or two. But not long before he snapped back to his regular self again.  
  
"Idiotic human. You mustn't have any idea of how many weapons I am capable of carrying at one time," he smirked, and his expression darkened as he reached towards his pod.  
  
"Look out!" Dib yelped frantically at Jen.  
  
Jen quickly brought her gun up to the alien's face. "Don't... even... move," she panted. "You move... And I blow your filthy brains out. Understood? Now... Put your hands out where I can see them."  
  
Zim just stood there for a minute, not moving. Then, slowly, he brought his hands out in front of him. Jen took out a pair of handcuffs without taking her eyes off the alien. She then placed the cuffs on his wrists, and started to talk.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. Although, we will not be heading to a court, we're taking you to a laboratory to be dissected."  
  
Zim, silently activated his pod. A small laser came out of the top of it. Jen couldn't see it yet, but Dib happened to be in just the right spot to get a glimpse of it.  
  
"Hey! Watch out! He has something in his back pack thing!" Dib shouted.  
  
"Hahahaha!! Too late Earth monkeys!" Zim raised the laser out of his pod, and over his head, using one of his spider legs.  
  
Jen, on the other hand, did all she could do. She fired.  
  
Zim fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Green blood oozed out around his gloves and dripped to the floor.  
  
He looked up at Jen and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something. A small grunt was all that came from his mouth as he fell over onto the floor. A puddle of Zim's formed around the alien.  
  
"Well Dib, you're safe," Jen said after a moment, when she had turned back to face Dib.  
  
"Wait... how do you know my name?" Dib questioned weakly.  
  
"We got a call from the professor. They sent out twenty officers to come rescue you. Sadly, I am the only one remaining," she looked over at Hank's lifeless body staining the floor with fresh blood.  
  
"Did you find my Gaz? My sister?"  
  
"Yes son, I'm afraid we did... It was a horrible sight. You really wouldn't want to go see her," she walked over and tugged at the restraints.  
  
"I don't know how we're going to get these off," Dib said, "Zim was the only one who knew how to work the remote."  
  
"Don't worry Dib. I'll get you out of here. I will."  
  
~~  
  
WOO! That's the end! Finally! *wipes sweat off forehead* Well, that's it. I hope you all liked it. I have some people that I want to dedicate this story too.  
  
~*~ Nathan ~*~ ~*~ Danielle ~*~ ~*~ Jenna ~*~ ~*~ Sam ~*~ ~*~ Breanna ~*~ ~*~ Invader Xim ~*~ ~*~ Evil-Chicken-Wrath ~*~ ~*~ Raina ~*~ ~*~ Krissy ~*~ ~*~ Megan ~*~ ~*~ Jhonen ~*~  
  
Ok... I think that's it for the dedication thing... Ok, well, time to go... I hope you enjoyed the story! And... Yes... This was a very long chapter.... 3822 words to be exact! Hehe, ^_^ Ok, time to go. Don't forget to read my other stories! See ya all later! 


End file.
